Just This Once
by Stargitay
Summary: It probably won't be just this once.


_**So this was just something that popped into my head after listening to Stargirl Interlude by Lana Del Rey and The Weeknd. So yea, It's pretty dirty. But I'm an adult and I can be dirty if I want to. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy**_.

Just this once. That's what she tells herself. Give in just this once, then end it. You can end it.

She's breathing hard, her nails are most likely bent from the way they're digging into the countertop. She can't help herself when she's near him.

He's inside of her so deep. Long, hard strokes in and out.

Just this once.

She pressed her fingers into the cold granite, tips white with pressure. Her mouth drops open when he hits that spot. That one spot that no guy has ever really found.

His fingers dig into the flesh of her supple hips, one hand squeezing relentlessly, the other softly running from her waist to the back of her neck. It makes it way into her hair and he gives a slight tug upwards.

God yes.

She'll never admit it but she's a sucker for a little rough.

Or maybe it's just him. Maybe she's just a sucker for him. Who wouldn't be? He's all hard edges and brooding and sexy as hell.

His rough hands, his rough thrusts, his rough breaths, his rough lips.

He's so rugged, so hard, yet so so soft.

He tugs her hair, pulling her upper body back into his front, his chest pressing into the damp skin of her back. He's deeper now, and it's excruciatingly perfect. His lips land in her hair and he breaths out a string of curses.

She doesn't want to think about how they ended up here, she doesn't want to look around her own kitchen and think about why he's here.

Just this once.

She'd give her body to him just this once, and no more. They'd give into this thing that'd been brewing between them for years, fuck it out, then go back to being partners and best friends.

Right?

"God…" She doesn't know who says it, but the minute it's spoken, their movements speed up.

His hand on her hip slips between her legs and his fingers slip around where he's entering her, rubbing against her clit roughly.

There's that word again. Rough. She knew it'd be like this.

"Elliot!" She whimpers, her fingers clamps down around his wrist, not stopping him, but putting enough pressure to let him know she's so so fucking close.

Nobody's ever fucked her like this. Not from behind like he is. Somehow, it seems more intimate than missionary, or if she were riding her lover. There's more trust.

"You're close, Olivia.." He grunts, the pads of his fingers dragging over her wet nether lips, pressing into her clit again.

Well yeah.. She'd been close since he'd pinned her against her kitchen counter in a ruthless kiss.

His free hand sweeps her dark, messy hair away from her neck so he can attach his lips to her soft skin. "Yes.. Yes.." She mutters between each thrust, her hands lifting up, fingers lacing around his straining neck.

She's seconds away. Mere seconds.

"Please," She bites her lip and tilts her head back, landing against his chin, and she can feel his mouth drop.

Explosions.

A shriek tears through her lips and her body shoots forward, gripping the counter once more, her back arching like a cat.

She yanks his hand away from her dripping center and suckles his fingers as he comes, deep inside of her.

Her bare breasts brush against the cool countertop, her dark nipples hardening again.

Just.. This..

"This can't be a one time thing, Liv.." She hears his voice break her thoughts, breathy and full of emotion. "Working together doesn't have to affect.. doesn't need to affect this.. I want more.."

She closes her eyes, feeling him softening inside of her, before slipping own on it's own, and she immediately feels empty.

Just this once.

"Elliot.. Partners can't-"

"We just did.." His hands brush down her arms, goosebumps prickling her heated flesh. "Don't push this away.. I know you want this as much as I do.."

She turns in his arms, feeling exposed and comfortable at the same time. "And what is this?"

He smiles, brushing her hair away from her eyes. A contrast to his rough touch from just moments earlier. When he'd coaxed one hell of an orgasm from her body.

"This is us finally getting our shit together."

She could get used to that, couldn't she?

She looks him in the eye, bits her lip, and nods. "You have to be the one that talks to Cragen."

He nods, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

She pushes him away from her body, and picks up his shirt, slipping it around her shoulders.

"Can you just be naked for a while? I like looking at you."

That request from any other man would send them out the door, she'd never been comfortable completely nude in front of a lover for a long period of time, but something about Elliot made her contemplate the idea.

"Only if you do." She bites her lip, eyeing him up and down, leaning against the fridge with one shoulder.

"You got a deal."

She nods, "Okay then.. Maybe just this once." She let's the garment drop to the floor. She makes her way to the bedroom, on the way, she hears his crestfallen voice.

"Only this once?"

She looks at him over her shoulder, eyes dark with lust. "We'll see."

It probably won't be just this once.


End file.
